Two Seconds
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - (Spoilers pour Les Enfants de la Terre) - Jack quitte la Terre pour commencer une autre vie, et Gwen doit faire un choix. Gwen/Jack et Gwen/Rhys.


**Hello hello,**

**Une petite traduction qui trainait dans mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps. J'hésitais à la poster car je n'ai reçu aucun retour de son auteure ; ce qui peut se comprendre car la fanfic originale a été écrite il y a quatre ans. Donc si jamais l'auteure me demande de l'enlever, je m'exécuterai sur-le-champ !**

**Une traduction donc sur Torchwood, à propos d'un autre de mes couples coup de cœur : Jack/Gwen. Mais bien que j'adore ce pairing, j'ai aussi du mal à imaginer un moyen de mettre ces deux persos ensemble en respectant un minimum les caractères ; combien de fanfic j'ai lu qui utilisaient un Bad-Rhys -un truc assez inimaginable- comme excuse pour qu'ils soient ensemble... Ou alors un Jack mielleux au possible, une Gwen totalement discrédité, j'en passe et des meilleures. Enfin bref!  
>J'ai donc trouvé une fanfic qui apporte une humeur un peu sombre (ou en tout cas, c'était mon ressenti lorsque je l'ai lu), mais qui reflète un scénario possible qui <em>aurait pu<em> être valable sans crier au scandale (sauf pour les haters de Jack/Gwen - Peace !).**

**Disclaimer :****Torchwood appartient à la BBC, et la fanfiction originale est de CookieDoughLaura.****  
><strong>

**Note :**** Se passe pendant la dernière scène des Enfants de la Terre, Jour Cinq.**

* * *

><p>Jack pressa le premier bouton de son bracelet. Ça avait commencé. Gwen sentit son estomac se tordre et la panique commença à monter dans sa poitrine, épaisse, brûlante et lourde, la faisant suffoquer. Elle devait dire quelque chose de plus, elle devait arrêter ça, maintenant.<p>

« Ils sont morts, et je suis désolée Jack, mais tu ne _peux pas_ t'enfuir comme ça, tu ne _peux pas_. »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle supplia. Implora. Il devait rester. Il devait au moins lui dire qu'il reviendrait un jour. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, pas pour toujours.

Mais la lumière avait commencé à scintiller autour de lui, accentuant ses traits alors que la lumière blanche et vacillante l'enveloppait peu à peu. Il s'en allait. Et alors même qu'elle parlait, elle savait que c'était inutile. Son choix était fait.

« Oh que si. Regarde-moi. »

Et elle regarda. Elle resta immobile, à à peine un mètre de lui, et observa la lumière s'intensifier de plus en plus, l'engloutir, l'absorber, le prendre avec elle.

Et pendant une seconde, une terrifiante, répugnante, _magnifique_ seconde, Gwen vit sa chance.

Elle pouvait se voir bondir en avant, dans cette lumière, s'accrochant à ce qu'il restait de Jack et le suivant où qu'il aille. Elle pouvait voir ses jours s'étendre devant elle, remplis d'aventure, de merveille et de centaines de galaxies inconnues à explorer. Elle pourrait commencer une autre vie, également. Avec Jack. Un Jack ravagé, dévasté, mais Jack quand même, un homme qui valait la peine d'être sauvé. C'était si proche, à la portée de sa main. C'était à un mètre et une seconde d'elle. Elle avait juste à faire un choix.

Alors elle fit son choix.

Et il n'y eut plus que les ténèbres, le calme, et Rhys qui s'approchait silencieusement derrière elle, ses jambes qui tremblaient, sa tête qui martelait, sa poitrine qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur elle-même, et son souffle coincé dans sa gorge.

Les pleurs la déchirèrent.

« Rentrons, d'accord? » Rhys était là, la tenant dans ses bras. Il la guida lentement en bas de la colline dans la nuit vide et glaciale.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait choisi de rester. Elle avait choisi Rhys, tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Tout comme elle avait juré qu'elle le ferait toujours, lors de l'échange de leurs vœux. Mais, alors que, moitié marchant moitié trébuchant, elle retournait à la voiture, elle réalisa.

À cet instant, en une seconde, une terrifiante, une répugnante seconde qui lui _tordit les tripes_, Gwen sut. Que si elle ne portait pas l'enfant de Rhys, si elle ne devait pas considérer ce bébé en elle, alors cette fois...

Elle aurait choisi différemment.


End file.
